


You'll See

by avengersandchill



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Illnesses, Medical Conditions, Mention of Proposal, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 10:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11804517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengersandchill/pseuds/avengersandchill
Summary: Requested by @lara1smith: Can you do an imagine where post-serum steve and the reader have a son, but the son’s still have the same health problems as pre-serum steve?Originally posted: April 3rd, 2016





	You'll See

“I’m so sorry, Y/N,” Steve whimpered staring down at the ground. “I was afraid this would happen. Our son doesn’t deserve this. You don’t deserve this.” He glanced up to see you were cradling your guys’ newborn that was swaddled in a baby blue blanket. 

“It’s not your fault Steve,” you claimed, bouncing your son up and down to soothe him from his coughing fit. Steve looked back down at the ground. “So stop thinking that way.”

You looked to see he was still gazing at the ground. He was beating himself up for things he can’t help. You walked up to Steve and kneeled down to meet his eyes, but he turned his head, refusing to look you in the eyes.

Your heart broke to see how much guilt your boyfriend was carrying. You grabbed his hand in comfort. “Steve,” you demanded. “Look at me.”

Steve didn’t move. He was stubborn, but it was one of the reasons why you loved him. His determination, his tenacity, his persistence,…. but it can be damn well-annoying as well. You smacked your boyfriend on the side of the head. “Steven Grant Rogers, will you look at me?” you reprimanded.

That got Steve to look at you. “Now listen here mister. No one blames you. The only one blaming you is you. Our kid has asthma, so what? There’s nothing we can do about it. It could be worse. We have the right to feel whatever we want, but we can’t beat ourselves up for it.”

“What if he inherited all my conditions?” Steve asked, worried about the unknowns.

“Then, we deal with it. Yes, it’s a obstacle, but it isn’t and will never be a burden. This is our son, Steve. You’ll see, everything will be okay.”

Steve’s chest huffed and his lips quirked up for a split second. “How did I get so lucky to have you as my girlfriend?”

“I’ll never know,” you said with a cheeky smile on your face. You closed the distance between the two of you by meeting your lips with his.

“Now, help me put James to sleep,” you teased, standing up right. “I’m exhausted.”

Steve chuckled, placing his hands on his thighs before getting up. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

“Uncle Bucky!” your son James yelled with excitement, stumbling over the empty floor. Bucky kneeled down as James ran to him and picked him up, placing James on his hip with ease.

“Hey buddy,” Bucky greeted. “You know you really shouldn’t be running?” James whined at Bucky’s overprotective attitude.

Steve chuckled, walking up to the two. He ruffled James’ hair. “I know how you feel James. He used to baby me too.”

James laughed, to which Bucky just encouraged by tickling his sides. 

You walked up to the three and poked Steve’s side. “I bet you were worse,“ you teased.

Putting James down, Bucky added, “He was.” You chuckled, while Steve just rolled his eyes.  “They are in the other room,” Bucky stated, gesturing to the entrance of the common room.

You grabbed James’ hand, and the four of you walked into the room to see your old teammates. “Hey guys,” you said with a suspicious tone in your voice. “I wasn’t expecting everyone to be here.”

“Neither was I,” Steve muttered, as if it wasn’t suppose to be heard by anyone.

“What?” you asked curiously.

“What? Oh, nothing,” Steve said, dismissing your question.

You gave him a look. “Yeah, uh-huh,” you said with a raised eyebrow. “I’ll believe that.” You turned to face Natasha. “Nat! It’s been too long!” you exclaimed. You walked over to her with James, not noticing the sigh of relief coming from Steve.

“Hey Y/N,” Nat greeted. “And how’s my favorite godson?”

“Auntie Nat!” James said, leaping into her arms for a tight hug. You smiled at the two and sat next to Natasha on the couch.

“So how are you two?” you asked, wiggling your eyebrows, motioning between her and Clint.

Clint wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her in into a loving embrace. Nat smirked, “We’re doing fine.”

You teased, “I can’t believe you guys are finally together. I shipped you two since the very beginning. And now it has sailed!”

Nat rolled her eyes, encasing her hand with Clint’s. “How are you and the walking American flag doing?”

You chuckled. “We’re perfect. We’re getting to that point in life where things are finally leveling off.” You looked over to Steve to see he was chatting with Bucky, Sam, and Tony. Your eyes glazed over as you gazed at your loving boyfriend.

You turned back to see Nat, Clint, and James communicating through sign-language. When Clint learned that James was partially deaf, he taught him sign-language to help him communicate with others, much to your dismay. You haven’t had the chance to learn it, only knowing the basics.

“And what are you guys talking about?” you asked.

Clint finished off what he was signing, which caused James to laugh. “Nothing, Y/N,” Clint stated.

You glared at the three, who wore suspicious bright smiles. You turned around when you felt a hand on your shoulder.

“Ready to go?” Steve asked, offering you a hand.

“Yes please,” you said, taking his hand. “You be good James,” you demanded, placing a kiss on the top of your son’s head.

Steve and you walked out of the room, hand in hand. The two of you approached the elevator, and Steve pressed the button for the elevator. “So, what do you have in stored for us tonight?” you asked, rising up to your tiptoes to place a loving kiss on your boyfriend’s cheek.

“You’ll see,” Steve answered cheekily. “I got a whole night planned for us.” 

The elevator dinged, signaling its arrival. You two got on the elevator, leaving the Avengers Tower for the night as boyfriend and girlfriend.

What you didn’t know was that you would come back as a newly engaged couple. You just left your future engagement party. When you two were to come back, the common room would be decorated and filled with all your loved ones, and you would have a new ring on your finger.


End file.
